Guilt and Pleasure
by ShinigamiDoll
Summary: Calem feels responsible for starting a sexual relationship with Professor Sycamore. He feels guilt, but not enough guilt to stop it. SycamoreCalem
1. Chapter 1

::Guilt and Pleasure::

* * *

It was wrong. He knew that. He was old enough to understand that, old enough to know what he was doing, and know the consequences of his actions.

But he wanted it. Not in some over erotic _need_, he could survive without it. It was more like he didn't want to imagine living without it.

Professor Sycamore.

He supposed if they were ever caught, he would need to apologize. The professor felt guilt, he could see it in his face, in the way that he stared at him as if Calem didn't know he was staring, but they both knew. It was like he was trying to silently plead with him. Like he was asking him to stop, to go away, to not make him submit to this. No, he was an adult, he was able to make his own decisions, and he was responsible for his actions…

But the guilt that Calem felt was for dragging them into this mess in the first place was eating at him every day. If he had never initiated it, then Sycamore would have never gotten involved in this, and they wouldn't be sneaking around like this.

Just a few more years… That's all he needed to think about, a few more years and none of it would matter.

For now…

Sycamore's large warm hands traveled down to his lower back, fingers rubbing gentle circles into his skin just beneath his belt line. He loved that, arms wrapped around the professor's shoulders, mouth occupied with the rough kiss. His breath caught for a moment, then quickened, his heart beat filling his ears as the excitement warmed his skin.

He stepped closer, closing the last millimeter between them, fingers gently running through Sycamore's hair at the base of his neck. He suddenly felt a cool breeze run up his shirt, gasping as it was soon followed by surprisingly warm fingers, carefully tracing his rubs up. It took everything in his power to not squirm in pleasure as they brushed his nipple. All too familiar with these sensations, he was surprised that he was still so sensitive.

The teasing was only starting though, he knew how the professor worked, he knew that this was his favorite part of this activity. It was when he found himself being lifted onto the desk that he knew that Sycamore was feeling particularly into it this night. The moon shining dully outside, he turned away from it to stare at the ceiling, biting his lip as he felt warm hands running along his body, dragging clothes from his body slowly. Wrapping his legs around the older man's waist, he squeezed gently, eyes shifting to watch the other man.

Lips found his pulse hiding in his neck, a small moan escaping before hands roughly grab his hips and hold him. He felt the professor's pants roughly begin to rub against him, grinding down hard onto him. He holds back a whimper while he squirmed slightly against the hands, fingers dragging down the older man's back, pulling at his coat.

A sharp bite at his collar bone made him gasp again, eyes slipping open in a daze while the professor backed away a bit, staring down at him with a small smirk. Gasping slightly, his shifted his hips, moaning as temptingly as he could. He spread his legs a bit more, biting his lip again as Sycamore finally seemed to catch the hint and move lower, making him jerk as he felt warmth cover his dick. He allowed a hand to reach down and weave his fingers into the man's hair, the other clutching at the desk under him.

He cries out, suddenly feeling a finger running over his entrance, just barely slipping in, not even half the finger making it in, just to tease the inner walls. He loses control of his hips for a moment, jerking them up then down, trying to both get his piece further into the professor's mouth and get the professor's finger further inside him. Failing at both, and luckily not choking Sycamore, the mouth retreated, making him moan in disappointment.

Sycamore rests his chin on his pelvis teasingly, now moving his finger just a couple centimeters inside him and swirling it around. He pulled the professor's hair lightly, whining loudly now, hips squirming under his chin. He shivered as he felt a second finger barely slip inside, resting just as far as the other, teasing the very beginning of his entrance. His breaths beginning to turn rough, he hears the professor chuckle lightly at him, he brings his hand up to cover his mouth in an attempt to keep the sound in. He glares at the other man lightly as he forces his hand away, fingers rubbing his lips lightly before slipping into his mouth and forcing it to stay open.

Suddenly the two fingers thrust fully inside him, a scream ripping through him as his body jerks in response. He feels his inner walls throb for a while around the fingers, the two appendages squirming around and rubbing any spot they could reach, except for the best one. He moans pathetically in response, letting his hand finally release the white knuckled grip on the table to instead hold the hand by his mouth. Pulling the fingers from his mouth and placing soft kisses to the man's palm. His hips jerking roughly down on the fingers, desperately trying to get them to do more than just feel up his insides.

Bites at his hip bones make him moan more, sighing as he felt a third finger squeeze inside him, refusing to do anything more than tease his insides like the others. Finally, with another nip near his bellybutton, he felt that spot pressed inside him. Then pressed again. Then _rubbed_. The three fingers roughly pressed against that one spot and start rubbing it mercilessly. His fingers releasing the professor's hair to claw at the table, his hips being held down with the professor's other hand.

Eyes shut, he swears he saw light behind his eye lids, shaking as he felt his release landing on his stomach. Shivering as he feels the fingers still rubbing against his good spot, his mouth hanging open slightly and releasing an abused moan, his leg muscles twitching as his sore insides get worked up again. Finally, finally, he feels the finger moving in and out, beginning to pound into him and nail that spot that just made it all too good.

He feels his legs fall open more, the professor taking each ankle at a time and forcing it up to the corners of the desk, leaving him as vulnerable as possible. Feeling his breathing become rough again, he moans as he feels warmth over his member again, a few sucks to bring it back to life before he suddenly feels all sensations leave him. Eyes cracking open in confusion, he looks down to see the professor dropping his pants, face heating up slightly at the sight of the over excited cock that is revealed.

His hips are pulled to the edge of the desk, his legs pulled up to rest his knees over the other man's shoulders as he impatiently waited to feel the penetration. Hands roughly grip the globes of his ass, squeezing teasingly before he feels the warm, hard length being guided into him. A drawn out groan drags itself from him as throat as he feels each inch slide in. His ass twitches at the penetration, squeezing the member inside him in anticipation, the slight sting of the act only making more desire and lust swirl in him.

Finger nails drag down his ass, roughly slapping it once and making his hole twitch again, another light moan releasing from him. He could feel his toes curl as his hips jerk slightly, impatiently trying to get Sycamore to move inside him, the professor already breathing rough above him just moved further over him. His legs being pushed further up, as if he was trying to bend him in half, the professor's dick sinking further into him.

Just as he thinks he's at the end of his patience, he feels the professor's hands on his hips and nearly cries in frustration. Some babbling coming from his mouth that he couldn't understand, suddenly driven from him with a scream as he feels Sycamore finally pull out and begin pounding into him. Head thrown back against the desk, he sees stars for a moment as his skull makes contact with the hard wood, groaning from the pleasure of the length mercilessly pounding him and the light headedness that came with nearly knocking himself out.

He reaches up to the professor's hair again as he feels teeth at his neck, Sycamore having taken his knees in each hand and spreading them apart as much as he could, leaning between the space to tease that soft spot on his neck again. He knew he was making all kinds of weird sounds, but didn't even start to pay any mind to them, instead littering the professor's neck and face with kisses as much as he could. The warm length inside him driving him nearly insane as it directed its attention to that amazing spot within.

Coming closer and closer to the edge, he vaguely could hear the sound of the desk squeaking beneath them from the abuse, he reached down to his own length to begin jerking himself. Breathing becoming desperate as thoughts of all sorts start rushing through his head.

He knew this was wrong. But that was part of the reason he loved it.

He knew this tortured the professor. But the professor loved doing this to him.

He knew that if anyone found out that they would be in more than just a little trouble.

But the risk just made him scream louder.

Damn it, the thought of it just made him want to come.

Finally, that dick was pounding into that sweet spot inside him until it was becoming numb and surely bruised, and suddenly he felt warmth beginning to fill his insides. A choked scream filling him as he realized the professor was releasing inside him, causing his ass to convulse from the feeling and his dick to spasm and release.

His sight going hazy for a few moments, he wasn't sure if he blacked out or if it really happened that fast, but the next thing he heard was the elevator ding. He felt the professor move slightly, as though turning to look over at something…

A few more years.

He knew they were never going to get away with it.

The guilt was going to eat at him, for the professor falling victim to his desire.

He couldn't help it though, and it wasn't like they hadn't both known what they were doing.

A gasp, and finally he forced his eyes open to face the inevitable.

* * *

_**I haven't decided if I want to continue this or not. If you like it and would like to see it continued, leave a review/send a message telling me who you think should have been the one to discover them. Or, alternatively, what you would like to see happen to Calem next.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First let me apologize if Sina and Dexio seem out of character. I don't know, Sina always came off to me as just being a girl that was really smart and able… I really didn't care for their interruptions in game though and tended to rush through it, but I got an idea I liked from Master of Your Fate and I want to try it.**_

_**So yeah, thanks Master of Your Fate!**_

* * *

"It's crazy… How you think you know someone, but it turns out they're completely different than how you thought."

Sina was saying something, trying to get at something, and it stuck in Calem's mind. It really pissed him off.

"The officers… Are there going to be more questions?" Dexio could barely even talk, he wasn't the type to handle surprises very well.

"I wonder what will happen with our research on Mega-Evolution… We've hardly scratched the surface, and no other professors haven't really expressed any interest in picking it up."

How is she so calm? So methodical? Or maybe this is how she copes? By consuming her thoughts with work and not thinking about it at all? His heart went out to her for a moment though, because her work was Sycamore's work, and Sycamore…

"Shauna… where's the other kids?"

"Your friends… Obviously we shouldn't pressure them to help anymore. I do hope that we can at least still count on you, Calem, you were the most promising trainer to achieve Mega-Evolution, after all."

He nodded slightly. It was the least he could do, he supposed.

"I…" Dexio sounded like he was choking for a moment, "I-I can't."

Sina finally seemed to stop thinking, staring at her partner, and Calem finally started to feel the panic setting in. Everything was going to shit. He fucked everything up. He fucked everyone over.

"What?"

"I…"

The sounds of the elevator doors opening made his eyes drift over to them, the other two not paying it any mind, his breath caught as he locked eyes with Serena. Tierno and Trevor left the elevator as well, but they didn't even look at him, she stared. He couldn't understand. Was she blaming him, did Shauna tell her? Did Shauna even get the chance to tell her? Her stare, she must know, why else would she stare like that. She knew, she knew what he did, she blamed him. And he felt the same.

"Can you come with us, Calem?" When did that officer show up? Was Serena still staring at him? He was staring somewhere, he couldn't see anything though, just his own panic. "Can you walk? We need to escort you down to the ambulance."

Dexio's sudden intake of breath was sharp, sharp and telling. Why was he the only one who was being treated so fragile? Why would he be the one to be escorted to an ambulance? Shauna told them who Sycamore was with, that's why. They knew.

They knew.

…

Pressure. In his head. In his chest. In his eyes. In his skin.

He doesn't remember standing. He remembers the elevator, the stares on him as the doors closed… They're neighbors, they're friends…

"_It's crazy… How you think you know someone, but it turns out they're completely different than how you thought."_

That really pissed him off.

The ambulance is tiny. It's too small. Funny, they always looked huge from the outside. He doesn't want to touch anything.

He saw a police car pull away before they shut the door, he couldn't make his eyes move to see if there was anyone in the back seat. Someone was talking to him.

He should have showered.

There had been so much time. There was an emergency shower on the second floor, he had so much time to… Why hadn't he thought to shower?

They put a blanket over his shoulders, and he just noticed he was rocking a bit. He felt crazy.

"_I do hope that we can at least still count on you, Calem…"_

They're saying something to him.

"_I-I can't."_

Shit, Dexio, you weren't even involved, what the fuck? Just do the damned research! For Sina, at the very least. Self-absorbed asshole.

"Calem? Do you understand?"

Walking, calmly, white halls and rooms, the hospital of course. Why hadn't he thought to shower? It seems so obvious now.

The doctor is so gentle.

"Calem, your clothes are part of the investigation, put them in this bag, change into these for now…"

No.

"I just need to brush your hair, skin, and nails a bit, just relax…"

No.

"Just breathe, we need to inspect the area, I promise it won't hurt…"

No.

"Here's a cup of water, take your time with the medicine…"

No. No. No. No. No.

He just lies on the table for a while. Now that they have their proof. Fuck. He fucked it all up.

All he can think of is Serena staring at him. He never wants to see them again. Serena, Tierno, Trevor, and… Shauna…

She had been so quiet, someone who was always so innocent and sweet… She…

He shivers as the door opens and he notices he's still in just the stupid hospital gown.

"Calem, my baby," his mom had been called, she's holding him… he's just staring at the wall, pretty dumbly, now that he thinks about it. He's been staring at that one spot for so long that it's starting to look like it's a different color.

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but we need to ask him these questions."

"He's confused right now, look at him, look at what you're doing to him! You're wrong! He's just confused!"

He blinked, or maybe just fell unconscious for a little while. When he opened his eyes his mom was sobbing, the officer was standing nearby.

"_I wonder what will happen with our research on Mega-Evolution… "_

"Calem… We need to ask you some questions…"

No.

"… I know this might be a tough question right now. It will really help if you can answer it though…"

No.

"… Did Professor Sycamore rape you, Calem?"

"_It's crazy… How you think you know someone, but it turns out they're completely different than how you thought."_

"Yes."

* * *

It wasn't even a week later that he contacted Sina.

Dexio wasn't helping with the Mega-Evolution research anymore. It was his fault, Sina didn't blame him, he blamed himself.

He volunteered to continue the research in his place.

* * *

_**Volunteering to continue the research both keeps him close to Sycamore (in a way) and traveling (assuming that he's continuing his adventure). So this leaves more options. Don't know where to go from here though, to be completely honest with you guys. I'm leaving this as complete because if I do keep writing chapters, I will always end them in a way that gives me the freedom to continue it if I feel like it, or just leave it.**_

_**If you have any ideas you'd like to suggest, I'm listening. Send a message or review to let me know.**_

_**Thank you to everyone reading.**_


End file.
